MASOCHIST
by multiplebae
Summary: Hinata is a prim and proper college student who is well on her way to becoming valedictorian. The only thing is, she has a secret. She likes dominating and drinking almost as much as she likes cooking and reading. And who would be better for her than a foul-mouthed Jashinist? (HIDAHINA) (ONGOING)
1. Chapter 1

Hinata honestly didn't see the point in being here. TenTen had told her to loosen up, live a little, but she thought she could live just fine at home, with a good book, rather than being surrounded by men her age well on their way to becoming completely inebriated.

Hinata was, in all senses, a good girl. She liked reading, writing, listening to classical music, cooking for no other reason than to give her food away and even curling up on her couch, munching on popcorn and watching netflix programs.

But there was a little part of her that appreciated the darker side of things. Her whole life had been so... _stiff_ and _practical_ , she was a little bit tired of being so suppressed. So, in all reality, there was kind of a point of Hinata being here tonight. To let loose, live a little, and let free that side of her that was usually kept on a tight, stuttering leash.

TenTen came back with a drink in her hand, a wide, party girl smile stretched across her pretty face. "Here ya go, Moonshine."

Hinata took the drink and chucked it back immediately, opening her eyes to the nearly-not-there buzz, and leaning her head back against the wall. "Thanks Bunny. Needed that just a bit to take the edge off."

TenTen laughed, slapping her friend on the back. "I was a street away and I heard that verbal lashing you got from your dad. All over a stupid B- grade?"

"Exactly that. Bringing shame to the family and all that. But you need to go and dance, Rocky boy is watching you like he wants to show you just how youthful he can be." Hinata waggled her brows, nudging her friend onto the dancefloor. TenTen took a large gulp of her martini then handed it to her best friend, tipping an imaginary hat.

"Let loose, get smashed, and open your legs Hinata." Were her last words before her boyfriend whisked her off into a particularly energetic dance. One that was especially amusing because of his signature green spandex.

TenTen could sure pick'em.

"Wise fucking words from your tall friend, Gorgeous." A voice piped up from next to her, effortlessly husky and just that tad bit dangerous that had Hinata interested. She turned slowly, then saw a man, quite possibly, plucked from her dreams. And eroticas.

He was tall, had silvery hair that was slicked back, a strong, masculine face and the most amazing set of hooded violet eyes Hinata had ever seen.

"So which one are you going to get up to tonight? Letting loose, getting fucking smashed or opening up?" He went on, running his gaze down her bangin' body.

She was hot, there was no doubt about it. A wallflower who was meant to be a firework. Long, straight blue-black hair, the creamiest white skin, a body that screamed slopes of sin, and the biggest, palest eyes he didn't know could fucking exist.

She took a sip of her drink, staying silent as she raked her eyes over him, taking in his half unbuttoned top, dark wash jeans and combat boots.

"Depends on how I feel really. Could be either or all three."

Hidan's face cracked into a smirk and he leaned forward, definitely liking the view more as he got closer. She was dressed in an off the shoulder white sweater that hugged her generous chest, tapered into her small waist, and a grey, leather skirt that rode tantilizingly above her knees, with a pair of boots that were just the kind of sharp he liked.

"How would you feel doing all three, or either, with me?"

She considered him for a moment, downing the rest of the drink and giving him a smile that both made him blink and nearly made him drool.

How had he not fucking seen her around college before?

Hinata leaned forward, tilting her head to the side. "I prefer to be sober when I fuck. I like to remember it, when I tuck this side of me away."

Hidan's tongue flicked out, and he licked his lips. So he was going to be her dirty little secret. He found that he really didn't fucking mind.

"I like pain in sex. So if you want to fuck me, I want you to hurt me too." He murmured, taking the glass out of her hand and placing it onto a nearby barstool. He liked masochism usually, but he had a feeling he would especially enjoy it with her.

A girl who looked like an angel, but could hurt him like a Devil.

He waited for her to answer, impatience prickling at his conscience. She leaned forward, hand coming onto his shoulder. "I've never given pain in sex before." Her hands sharpened, and he felt her nails dig into him, scraping down his bare chest. Hidan swallowed, a hiss low in his throat.

She moved her mouth to his neck, drawing her teeth down the skin before biting down near his collarbone. Hard. Hidan's hands came around her, a groan erupting from his throat as he felt the pleasure of her biting hard enough to draw blood.

And when she drew back, a kind of crazed sexuality in her seemingly innocent eyes, Hidan knew this wouldn't just be a one time thing.

He was going to fucking marry this woman.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. X Rated chapter. Thank you for reading friendo's! If you flame me, get ready to get academically fucked fam- I'm my debate team captain. :)**

 **Chapter 2**

There was nothing messy about them when they came into his apartment. She barely took notice of the giant symbols of some religion hanging on his walls, or the obviously expensive furniture that looked barely lived in. No, all she took notice of was the feel of his hands on her body and his breath on her skin.

Hinata felt that control taking over, the kind that stemmed from having choice taken away from her, and stopped his wandering fingers as soon as they reached his room. He grunted, swearing loudly when she gave him a slow smile that was beyond teasing.

"Sit back. Watch me."

And judging by the look in her eyes, Hidan had no choice. Usually, in any fuck of his, he was the one dominating. He liked being given pain too- but never had he let a woman dominate him. Until tonight.

He curled his hands around his bedposts, knowing he'd need strength to just watch this without...fucking the life out of her.

Hinata's face shadowed, and she stepped closer to him, slowly pulling her sweater over her head and not breaking eye contact as he took off her boots. His breathing became shallower as his eyes focused onto her large breasts, groaning as she pulled her skirt down sensuously over her wide hips. The more he saw of her bare skin, the more he wanted to let go.

"Girl, you better fucking stop teasing me soon." Nerves were clear in his husk filled voice and Hinata stopped, cocking her head to the side as she stood in his room with nothing but black, lacy lingerie on.

"Well then. Touch me."

Hidan surged forward, immediately grabbing her and throwing her onto his king bed, growling raggedly as he watched her splayed out on his black duvet, white skin are stark contrast, pale eyes bright, hair spread out like a dark halo around her.

"Fucking hell" Hidan breathed, snarling and jumping onto the bed, ripping off his top and lowering his lips to her soft neck, fingers wandering down her sides. She gasped lightly as his thumbs came under her underwear, ripping them off with a hard yank.

The same treatment came to her bra, and she gasped as his mouth moved lower, tongue swirling around her sensitive nipples, before biting down on them. She arched her back in response, hands coming up and curling in his hair to push him down more. Pleasure lanced through her body, and Hidan moved his fingers lower, answering the desire that unfurled in his abdomen.

And when he found her slick and wet, waiting for his exploration, he let go of her nipple and sat up, tutting when she moaned at his release.

"I'm going to fuck you. Hard. And you're going to make me bleed." He murmured, taking his jeans off and letting his hard length spring up from its confines. It was thick, pink and deliciously long, Hinata licked her lips.

"Hurry up." She demanded, opening her legs a bit more so he could clearly see what paradise he would lose himself in. Hidan leaned forward, pulling her legs up over his shoulders and teasing his tip at her soaking entrance.

And when he thrusted in, all the way to the hilt, Hinata cried out so loudly his body shivered. Her claws latched onto his arms as he pounded into her, roughly pulling out all the way then slamming into her with enough force to make them both see stars.

"Fucking hell you're tight" Hidan breathed, bringing his head to her neck as she moaned loudly, his shaft reaching a depth she didn't know she had. That, and the fact that it felt like he was splitting her apart.

Hinata growled, scratching her nails down his back deeply as he thrust harder and faster, driving in and out of her like a man groaned at the lances of pain she gave him, once again biting down into his neck to muffle her cries and because she wanted to.

"Fuck" He cursed, feeling his climax build as he pummelled her, sweat dripping down both of them as her walls tightened around him, almost painfully.

Hidan pulled her up to him with a final thrust, grunting as he came into her, body twitching with every spurt. Hinata came after him, rolling her hips on him as she rode out her orgasm, breathing deeply through every wave.

Hidan collapsed on top of her, sweat slicked bodies pressed up against each other as they both recovered from their fast and hard session.

And promptly, they both surrendered to the darkness as sleep overcame both of them.

Hidan woke in a groggy state, yawning loudly and moving his hand to the other part of the bed that should be occupied.

But it was empty. And cold.

"What the fuck?" Hidan swore, sitting up, sheets falling onto his lap. The girl had already gone, not leaving anything even her fucking name. Hidan growled, standing up and running a hand through his hair. The sheets fell onto the floor as he stood naked, frustration running through him.

He wanted to know the girl more, and more than likely go for another round.

"Shit." Hidan cursed, walking into his kitchen and stopping short when he saw a bowl filled with fruit and some coffee already brewed, with a post it note attached to it. The writing was small, extremely neat and elegant, with a kind of cursive he only knew Itachi to write in.

 _Thank you for the night._

And that was it. No name, no number, no possible inkling of _who_ she was and _where_ she was. Hidan swore loudly for the third time that morning, sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar and sighing angrily.

He took a bite out of his fruit salad, raising his eyebrows about how good it tasted.

 _No_. He thought. _I'm not going to be your dirty little secret. I'm going to be your husband._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews, ya'll are the best.**

Hinata was a master at looking the part- she had done it her whole life. She was also extremely adept at juggling the two sides of her personality. In all honesty, it wasn't two sides, it was just her _deeper, darker_ desires were hidden under layers of what her family had conditioned her to be at a young age.

Elegant. Sophisticated. Mild.

But as she sat in class, she found her attention a bit more frazzled than usual. It kept flicking back to the man with silver hair, pulsing with memories of how he had felt in her, on her. She bit her pencil, quickly noting down whatever her professor had just said and shoving her books into her bag. Now was not the time to be thinking about boys...well, men, because there was nothing boyish about _him._

"Fuck my life." Hinata groaned out loud, pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead. But no one, not one of her one night stands had ever left that much of an impression of her, apart from her ex-boyfriend.

"What's going on Moonshine?" A familiar voice popped up behind her and Hinata swung around, already smiling.

"The guy from last night, you know, the really, _really_ hot one?"

Tenten nodded enthusiastically, "Yes?!"

Hinata shook her head, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. "I can't stop thinking about him. He was _good_ Tenten, a kind of good that makes you rethink ever wearing underwear again."

Her bunhead nodded, excitement bright in her eyes. "Well, just go an get it on again, it's not like he wouldn't be keen for another round!"

Hinata bit her lip, avoiding her best friend's gaze. "I kind of left before getting his name and giving him mine."

Tenten's face dropped, "Oh my fucking God. Why?"

Hinata poked her fingers together, letting her fringe fall into her eyes over her glasses. "You know when I got lectured by my dad? He also gave me a lecture on dating. He said he has some people lined up for me, and if I don't date them, he'll make me move back in with the family and resume my 'feminine studies.' "

Tenten sighed, taking her arm as we walked outside of our lecture building. "I know i've said this countless times, but your dad is honestly such a prick. Isn't he grooming Hanabi to take over anyway?"

"Yeah, and she's reveling in it. I just don't want to do anymore of what he wants me to do. Neji helped me get out from under him, and I want to make Neji proud." Her lavender eyes flicked to the sky, and a brief pain lanced through her at the thought of her deceased cousin. He had died from a rare ocular cancer that was prevailent in the Hyuuga family, because of the sensitivity of their pale eyes.

He was her best friend, her protector and the only real family she had. _May he rest in peace._

A hand came on Hinata's arm, squeezing gently. "You're making him proud just by being you Hinata. He loved you more than anything in this world." She sighed, tipping her head back as they both watched grey clouds move across the sky.

"That's a hard one to sort out. If you ever happen to find hot guy again, just use me as an alibi. Or Rock."

"My dad hates your boyfriend."

"Oh, right. Eh. Would it be so bad to date one of the other guys?"

Hinata shrugged a shoulder, turning her face back to the ground. "I don't know. We'll have to see." She smoothed out her skirt, and they walked to the student fields, moving towards the physics building so they could meet Shino after his lecture so they could get lunch together.

"Give it to Kakuzu, I don't give a shit about that." Hidan snapped, waving off the scared looking girl who had the misfortune to come into his office that day. Usually looking at head shots for new women in his gentlemens club would brighten his day, but not this day. All he saw was those stupid fucking lavender eyes, and how every girl in his club had hair that just wasn't dark enough.

"What's got you so pissy?" Kakuzu drawled from the doorway, scars and stitches stark against his bronze skin. He was dressed in a suit, arms folded as he considered his partner. The man had been snapping at everyone who got in his way, swearing much more than usual and just generally being a pain in his stitched-up ass.

Hidan scowled, "I'm not fucking pissy. Go and count your fucking cash or something, you hoarder."

"I've already counted it, dipshit, and I'm still rich. So fucking get over whatever your stewing about, because it's bad for business." Kakuzu turned around, throwing a bag full of white powder to Hidan, one that he caught in midair.

"Keep that safe and don't fucking use it. It was a small fortune and Konan's coming to pick it up later tonight."

Hidan tsked, shoving the bag into his desk. His partner could be a real fucking prick some times, especially about money. He didn't even know why Pein would have paired them together, but knew their chain of strip and gentlemen's clubs were extremely successful.

Hidan had an eye for the type of women customers would want, design and a knack with people.

Kakuzu was better with all the formal business factors, and finances. Hidan supposed Pein could see why they were better together, but all he saw was how Kakuzu got on every fucking nerve of his, seemingly _trying_ to piss Hidan off at every turn.

"Oh and, Itachi wants you to go and charm Sasuke's physics teacher again. Apparently little Sasuke got a B, and Itachi wants him to get an A." Kakuzu yelled, drawing a long growl out of the silver haired man.

"Why can't he go and do it? He has that woman wrapped around his finger anyway."

Kakuzu came back to the doorway, shrugging. "Itachi couldn't go today. And apparently you're the next best looking one, so you have to go. He'll pay you for it."

Hidan rolled his eyes, standing up and slipping on his black trench coat. "Fuck that, he ain't my pimp. I'm doing this for free."

Anything to get that girl out of his mind for a little while.

He could feel everyone's stares as soon as he got out of his Lamborghini, most from horny college girls, a little from horny college boys. He ran a hand through his hair, locking his car, then stalked through the grounds to the Science building of the university.

It was an alright campus, better than the community college he went to anyway. Lots of open space with well-kept buildings and gardens.

A girl with pink hair stopped him, stepping in front of Hidan. "You're Hidan right?"

He raised a brow, glaring down at the strangely coloured girl. What girls had pink hair these days other than instagram sluts, tumblr whores or regular strippers? He glanced down and mentally shrugged. If she actually had tits she might have made a good pole dancer.

"What's it to you?"

The girl visibly paled, flinching at his less than welcoming tone. "It's me, Sakura. Sasuke's girlfriend!"

Great. The girlfriend of that pansy. "Good for you. Now fuck off."

He moved around the girl and walked away from her, ignoring as she called out to him. He had seen her friends watching from the corner of his eye, and knew that her 'knowing' him was just some popularity tactic.

He didn't have time for college girls.

Hidan found his way into the building then went to the teacher's office, not bothering to knock. The men and women immediately looked at him, some of the male professors standing up and telling him to leave.

Hidan rolled his eyes and found the mousy looking teacher he was after. They connected gazes, and Hidan curved his lips up into his signature panty-melting smile. And when he saw her pupils dilate, he knew he had her.

All girls swooned when he smiled.

"Professor Maeda," Hidan murmured, walking to her desk and bending down so that he could talk to her without being heard.

"Y-yes?"

Hidan tilted his head to the side, placing a hand on the back of her seat. "Itachi has told me a lot about you. How intelligent you are, how beautiful you are. I didn't believe it, so I thought I had better come and see for myself."

The woman blushed darkly, wringing her hands out. "O-oh. T-thank you."

Hidan grinned, "Sasuke's told me a lot about you too. You look like a kind woman- and I could use a kind woman in my life. Lord knows there's too much too-sassy women out there."

 _Lie,lie,lie._

The woman gave him a tentative smile, agreeance clear on her dull face. "Y-yes, I a-agree. S-sasuke talked about me?"

He had her. "Of course. You're his favourite teacher- he just finds it hard to show his emotions you know." Hidan shrugged, standing back up fully. "He's just feeling a bit out right now, ever since getting that B. Ah well, he'll get back to normal soon."

The professor turned her gaze to her desk, thinking over something. Hidan briefly wondered how a woman as timid as her could be a professor, but he shrugged, a heart-breaking smile ready on his handsome face when the woman turned. "W-well, I guess I could h-help out that g-grade a bit."

Hidan grinned widely, dropping down and kissing her on the cheek. "Beautiful, sweetheart." Then he gave her a wink, chuckling a bit when her face flushed a dark apple red. He spun and walked out of the office, triumph clear on his face.

Child's play.

He whistled as he walked out of the building, knowing without a doubt that she would change the grade. Hidan was known for his charm, wealth and tendencies for darker kinks.

A flash of blue-black caught his eye, and Hidan snapped his head to the side, eyes widening when he saw his dream girl walking with another guy. He felt himself stop completely, watching the girl talk quietly with the tall boy at her side.

She was dressed in white again, a baggy knitted sweated tucked into cream jeans with floral patterned vans, that beautiful hair tied up in a high ponytail, fringe tidy and over her forehead. She looked like she was close to the boy next to her, smiling as he said something and nodding as he passed her a cookie.

Something angry unfurled in Hidan's stomach, especially when she tripped and the boy's arm immediately came around her. He held her for a bit longer than necessary and the girl blushed, thanking him with a bright smile.

Hidan's feet were moving towards her before he knew what was happening, and he stood in front of her, glaring at the four-eyed freak who stepped closer to his girl. The girl glanced up then went pink, something that was...adorable in his eyes.

"You!" She squeaked, licking her lips.

Hidan's tongue responded. "Yes, me. You left this morning before we could...catch up." It sounded more suggestive than he wanted it to, and he felt her friend stiffen.

The girl glanced at her glasses friend, placing a hand on his arm. "It's fine Shino, he means well. Go and catch up with Tenten okay? I'll be right over."

The boy- now named Shino- stared at her for a long time before nodding briefly, then leaning down to murmur something, at which she laughed and nodded, before leaning up on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek.

Hidan's eyebrow twitched.

Shino left, looking back constantly before jogging to an enthusiastic looking girl with twin buns on her head.

He turned his attention back to the girl, who watched him closely. "So, what's your name?"

She stared a moment longer before replying. "Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga."

It was a pretty gestured to the campus, "And you are a student here?"

"Yes."

Hidan jerked his head in the direction that the boy had just went. "Who's he?"

"What's your name?" She switched, stepping closer and tilting her head bacck to look into his impossibly violet eyes.

Hidan grinned. "Hidan. An absolute fucking pleasure to finally know your name."

Hinata smiled, a slow movement of her lips that had him nearly panting. "I've heard of you. Sasuke's older brother has a friend named Hidan. Itachi never has anything nice to say about you."

He shrugged. "I've never been a nice person."

Hinata blushed, raising a brow. "Only to me?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't edit my work, I probably never will and I'm not sorry about it.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews and follows by the way, love love love.**

Hidan had had enough of everyone staring at her and him as they talked in the middle of the campus. They were now sitting in his car, speeding out of the parking lot and moving to the nearest KFC. Hinata had a penchant for chicken.

He glanced over at her, "Are your friends good with you leaving? That guy didn't look like he wanted you to go." Not that he gave a fuck. He just didn't want her to go back to them for a little while.

"Yeah. Shino's just overprotective- we grew up together with one other boy, Kiba." A faint, nostalgic smile came onto her face and she shrugged her dainty shoulders. "They're like brothers to me, so it's only fair that they'd be a bit...wary of newcomers."

She gave him a pointed glance. "Plus, I just don't have great history with bad boys like you." A flush creeped onto her cheeks, before she shook her head, hiding her gaze behind her fringe. "Not that I'm s-saying we're in a r-relationship or anything."

Hidan stayed silent and enjoyed her embarrassment, but something niggled at the corner of his mind. "A great history? Been with other fuckers like me?"

Hinata stayed silent for a moment, considering his sharp tone. "I've had an ex-boyfriend who had a similar...disposition for darkness." A hand came around his bicep, gentle and sweet, like a butterfly's touch. "But I don't think anyone's had s-someone like you, Hidan."

He couldn't stop the smirk that came onto his face, deep and satisfied. If she let him, he would show her just how different he really was and erase all thoughts she had of that other fucking prick.

Hidan pulled into the KFC, choosing to both go inside instead of through the drive through. She climbed out of the car, stretching tall and giving him a decent eyeful of those delicious curves he had had his hands all over the previous night.

A tendril of desire unfurled in his stomach, especially when he thought about how different she was on that night. Right now, Hinata was more...innocent. Meek. Shy. And had that little stutter on some of her words that he found adorable.

Which was really fucking surprising, since on everyone else, he had wanted to rip out their tongues.

"Are we going to go inside?"

Hidan nodded, frowning when she went to walk in by herself. There was a big group of footballers all sitting around a table, probably celebrating some sort of victory- but when Hinata opened the door, their attention strayed elsewhere.

And focused on her ample chest.

Hinata fought the urge to blush as the wave of attention poured over her, and she fidgeted with her fingers awkwardly as she stood at the counter, avoiding the boys' gazes. Her body was stiff until someone came behind her, with that leather and earth scent she was becoming familiar with.

Hidan.

It was true, Itachi never did have anything nice to say about him- but Itachi didn't have anything nice to say about anyone apart from his brother. But seeing Hidan, at her college, standing in front of her- it was like some God in the sky was sensing her problems and decided to solve them for her.

Placing an impossibly handsome man who seemed extremely interested in her right in her path. Literally.

"H-hi, I'll get a three piece quarter pack with a large fanta, an extra cookies and cream crusher and some chocolate mousse, please."

The cashier nodded, taking down her order, but flicking her interested gaze to the man behind her. Hinata grit her teeth and suppressed her frown, paying then walking back to a chair in the corner, where her and Hidan could sit without being...watched.

 _Like that slut who was currently leaning over enough to fall over by the power of her boobs._ The thought came unbidden into Hinata's mind, and she slightly frowned, annoyed at both herself and the other girl.

Hidan and Hinata weren't even together. And Hinata knew she had to sort out some familial matters before they could even _think_ about it. If he even wanted one.

She ran her eyes up and down the silver haired man, mentally sighing at how good he looked. And it wasn't even just about his looks or the way he fit that black trench coat _so well_ \- it was about his...realness. There was nothing prim or proper about him.

He swore, he felt, and he was extremely ...raw.

"Ay girl, you gotta nice rack under all those clothes." A voice popped up behind Hinata, and she fought the urge to bang her head against the table.

 _Why God? Why me?_

The boy came in front of her, obvious leer on his puberty-stuck face. "Wanna show me how they'd look, jacking off my-"

"What the fuck did you just say?" A voice lashed out from behind the boy and Hinata's eyes flicked over to a pair of violently incensed violet eyes.

The boy turned around, jerking his head at the boys who now stood up to gang up with their perverted friend. Hinata stood, raising her hands in supplication, before Hidan raised a brow, walking towards her and standing in front of her, his large back covering her.

"You fucking talk to her again, you and your whole little bitch gang, I'll rip your fucking spines out through your mouth and shove it up your fucking asses."

All the boys stepped forward, fists clenched.

Hidan laughed, pulling his sleeve up. They all blanched, seeing a tattoo on his arm that made them all visibly walk away.

Hinata watched them leave, brows furrowed as she chewed on her thumbnail. Questions ran through her mind so quickly she almost felt light headed.

"Sit down girl." Hidan murmured, pushing her down into her seat gently, before sitting opposite her.

Her food came down in front of her, and she absentmindedly chewed on a chip before voicing her thoughts.

"You're part of the Red Dawn?"

Hidan sighed, raking a hand through his silver hair. "Not just a part babe." He rolled up his sleeve, showing the intricately designed red cloud line on his muscled forearm.

She gasped lightly, eyeing the rings in the middle. "You're apart of the partnership."

"Got it in one."

Hinata put her chip down and leaned back, biting down on her lip. This just got more complicated the more she learnt. Her father would either love or hate this.

"You look like you've got something on your mind. Tell me."

She stared at him for a bit more before adjusting her glasses. "My father has a...group of men he has approved of for me to date. If I don't date them, then I will have to do something I would not like to do."

"Fucking hell- that still goes on these fucking days?" Hidan cursed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Yeah."

"Well, who the fuck cares? You're going to date me- and _I'll_ deal with your fucking father when the time comes." He smirked, completely confident in his own ability to deal with _The Hiashi Hyuuga._

"I-I'm not sure that's w-wise." Hinata murmured, completely confident in her father's ability to make anyone feel inferior.

"Baby," Hidan purred, leaning forward and grabbing her nervous hand, "Have a little faith in me. I'll make sure you're feeling real fucking good all the time."

He tilted his head to the side, that smirk making her heart skip a beat. "Even though we literally met last night- I'm in this for the long run. So don't fucking try to make me go, cause I'm going to stay. And we're both going to enjoy every fucking minute of it."


End file.
